


Just Let Me Know Where You've Been

by queensupremes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Angst, post 3x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensupremes/pseuds/queensupremes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles looked over at Cora, who was looking at him with hard eyes. 'Such a Hale,' he knows - always tough on the outside with a softer interior once several layers of ice have thinned. He knew she was frozen now, judging by the way her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed across her chest.</p>
<p>“You wanna tell me what you know before I make an ass of myself, Cora?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Me Know Where You've Been

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot (for now) that I wrote in August 2014; my Stora and Malia feels got very mixed up and this is the best of both worlds for me tbh. It's mostly dialogue. It's not yet known to them that Malia is a Hale, by the way.

"So, Malia came to the loft the day before you got out. She was looking for help." Cora's voice was coy as she leaned against the side of Stiles' Jeep, eyeing him as he drove.

Stiles nodded slowly, trying to hide the way his fingers trembled on the steering wheel. "Oh yeah? How - uh, how'd she come up?" He stole a quick glance at her before turning back to the road.

"That's beside the point, Stiles. Any idea how she got Scott's phone number? The address to Derek's?"  
The tension was clear in her voice, as if she knew more than she was letting on. Stiles cleared his throat.

"Yeah, uh, she was at Eichen House when I was there," he said as casually as he could muster.   
"She said she wanted to be a coyote again, I told her Scott could help and that was that."

"That's bullshit."

Stiles looked over at Cora, who was looking at him with hard eyes. _Such a Hale_ , he knows - always tough on the outside with a softer interior once several layers of ice have thinned. He knew she was frozen now, judging by the way her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed across her chest.

"You wanna tell me what you know before I make an ass of myself, Cora?"

_Challenge accepted._ "I know that when she waltzed into the place and breezed by me without so much as a 'hello,' all I could smell was you on her," she said coyly, still looking at him with cold eyes. "I didn't know they allowed physical contact at mental institutions."

_Deny, deny, deny,_ Stiles thought, attempting to keep his eyes on the road.   
"She punched me. Your wolf smelling senses must have been extra high that day," he tried to joke, but Cora wouldn't budge.

" _I_ should punch you," Cora chuckled, shaking her head. "Is that it?"

"Yeah, yeah - that's it. Now can we please go back to being excited about going to Fat Burger?"

Cora rolled her eyes, uncrossing her arms to lean one against the window and rest her head on her fist.   
"Sorry. I just got a little worried. Your scent was so strong on her."

Stiles laughed nervously, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck.   
"Yeah... just a punch in the face. We may have bumped into each other - literally - but other than that, nothing."

"Oh?" Cora raised a brow once more. "I don't need to punch her too, do I?"

"No, no, don't - don't do that. It was nothing. Just -- Fat Burger, okay?"

The rest of the drive was peaceful enough. Cora hummed along to the music on the radio while Stiles drummed his fingers - though his drumming was chalked up to him feeling both relieved and guilty about the conversation that had just taken place. He and Cora had only been seeing each other for roughly two months but he liked her, really, despite their very obvious differences in personality. She complimented him well, and he knew he was lucky as Cora wasn't the type to just give herself to anyone. Still, the guilt ate away at him as he drove, to the point where he was glad that werewolves couldn't read minds. There was no denying that he still thought about what happened between himself and Malia in the basement of Eichen House. While the situation at the time wasn't ideal, it was still nice, being close to someone and not having to hide what he knew. He hated to admit it, but there were times when he'd lay in bed with Cora while she slept, curled into him, and he'd imagine it were Malia instead.

"Are you okay?" Cora's voice broke through his thoughts, snapping him back into reality.

Stiles hadn't even realized how shaky his hands were on the wheel.

He looked over at her again, sighing. "Okay, okay, yes - something happened at Eichen House."

"Okay? Like what?"

Stiles took a deep breath, bracing himself for what he was sure would be an explosion after he was finished talking.   
"Malia didn't just punch me - I may have walked in on her in the shower, too--"

"The shower? How does that even happen, Stiles?" Cora interrupted.

"Hey, it was the boys restroom. She was just, y'know, in there. Something about not being able to get warm."

"So what, did you _warm her up?_ "

"No - I mean, yes, but not then - I didn't warm her up, we just talked. And then she helped me get a ring of keys from the orderlies in exchange for giving her Scott's number."

"And? Is that it?"

"Would you just listen?" Stiles rolled his eyes, throwing his head back.

They were almost to the burger joint, but he took a turn, putting them a different route. He tried in vain to keep his voice steady, telling Cora about the shower, the fight that they'd staged, and the basement. He left nothing unsaid; they kissed heavily and they cuddled, he saved her from Oliver. Surprisingly enough, Cora stayed quiet. He knew she could hear how fast his heart was beating as he spoke, could probably smell his remorse. He mustered the courage to look over at Cora, who's head was down as she fidgeted with her hands. Maybe it was a lot to take in, or maybe she was okay with it after all.

"Will you say something, please?" He reached his arm over to her, attempting to take her hand, but she pulled away.

"You were with her..." she said softly, looking up at him.

Her once frozen exterior was softer now, but not in the way that he wanted. She looked hurt, vulnerable, if only for a split second before she shook her head and slammed her hand on the dashboard of his Jeep.

"Cora, I'm sorry," he tried to reach for her hand again, but she refused.

"Stiles, stop the car," Cora said firmly, hand on the door handle. "I'm so fucking serious, pull over."

Frustrated, Stiles obliged, pulling over in front of a small park. Cora flung the door open and slammed it shut as he protested her actions, but there was no use in trying to get her back into the car. _Such a Hale,_ but he couldn't blame this one on hot tempers.

This one was on him.


End file.
